Teachers Pet
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Syaoran is a total smart ass and flirt who often gets himself into trouble with teachers and others because of his attitude. Sakura is a genius who decided to become a teacher, and wishes to get away from her past. When Syaoran starts flirting with her, a scandalous bond forms between the two. What will unfold? and will he begin to hate her when he finds out about her past?
1. Genius

**Heyyo! I've decided to start another story to keep people from being depressed with the fact I'm stuck on Ranger and Outcast and I can't put up the next chapter of The Life She Was Meant To Have (sorry goiz!) But I'm really enjoying this story, and I'm going to try and write the next chapter of Ranger and Outcast soon! But for now, enjoy a scandalous love story.**

"Have you heard? The teacher that's taking over our class is starting today." A young teenage girl with long dark hair and beautiful violet eyes asked her friend. "I heard she's really pretty!" The blonde girl replied; she had long hair and deep brown eyes. "She is! And she's really nice too; I spoke to her this morning." The dark haired girl said.

A certain teenage boy had taken interest to their little conversation; he had dark messy brown hair, deep amber eyes, and was tall and handsome. "Syaoran's looking over here again." The blonde muttered, feeling irritation and resentment towards her male classmate. "So what? He's probably just waiting for his brother and friends." The dark haired girl shrugged. "Oh come on Tomoyo, you and I both know how much of a flirt and ass hole he is." The blonde said. "Yeah but I grew up with him, so I'm used to it Chii." The girl named Tomoyo laughed. "Well, here comes his brother and friends." Chii rolled her eyes.

Looking out the window was a boy who looked just like Syaoran-his twin brother, it seemed-walking up the hallway with a couple of other guys; one of them was tall with black hair and blue eyes and wore glasses, and the other with silvery hair and two different coloured eyes; one was purple and the other was blue. They entered the class room laughing at bad jokes and about some of the stupid events that had been happening with other students in the school. The boy named Syaoran watched as they walked over to the table he was sitting at. "About time you showed up." He spoke. "You could have come with us." His twin said. "Nah, that would have meant that I'd have to stand up and walk around." Syaoran yawned. "Did you hear that we have our new teacher starting today?" The silver haired boy, Satoshi, asked. "Yep-Chii and Tomoyo were talking about it." Syaoran replied lazily. "She's supposed to be rather attractive." Syaoran's brother said. "Cool, another teacher to pick on." Syaoran grinned.

At that moment the door opened and a girl walked in; she was pretty with short caramel hair and deep emerald eyes. She reminded Syaoran of a porcelain doll, and was extremely attractive. She wore a dark green satin top with a black cardigan over the top, and a black knee length full circle skirt that hung neatly from her hips and wore black heels on her delicate feet. She glided across the floor, all students looking at her in wonder; she looked very young for a teacher-too young. "What's up hot stuff?" Syaoran hit on her as she walked past him. She ignored him and placed her books on the table at the front that was separate from the rest of the classrooms tables, set aside for the teacher. "Don't hit on her." His twin laughed. The girl turned and faced the class, smiling. "Good morning everyone." She said softly. "Morning." Everyone replied. "I'm obviously your new teacher; please feel free to call me Sakura as I'm really the same age as most of you, but if you're uncomfortable with that Miss Kinomoto or Miss K will do." She introduced herself. "Same age?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let's just say I'm smarter than the average eighteen year old." She said. A genius. "For a genius you're pretty hot." He smirked. "I'd prefer it if you kept your flirting to a minimum…" she looked at him as if to ask for a name. "Syaoran." He said. "Well, Syaoran, keep your flirting to a minimum." She said. "Whatever your fine lips tell me to do." He winked. His brother whacked him in the shoulder while laughing with Satoshi, while his other friend shook his head. She glared at him for a moment and then returned to smiling. "I'm sure I'll learn all of your names quickly since I have an eidetic memory. So, how about we start off with a little class discussion activity-just to see how much you've all done." She smiled and turned, writing something on the white board. "Great." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura deduced that he was most definitely a problem student.

Lunch time came and instead of staying in his usual seat like always, Syaoran actually stood up and left the classroom. "Where are you going?" his brother asked just before he left the classroom. "Nowhere in particular." Syaoran smiled. "Dude, you have got to stop hitting on her." His brother said. "But it's fun." Syaoran said. His brother rolled his eyes. "I suggest you be careful then if you're going to go after her." His twin said as he threw a paper plane across the room.

The young teacher was walking through the halls when Syaoran walked up beside her. "How can I help you?" she asked politely. "Eighteen?" he asked, seeming impressed. "That's right, I'm eighteen." She verified. "So am I." he said. "Congratulations." She said sarcastically. "Thank you beautiful." He smiled. "What do you want?" She asked, stopping and turning to face him. She hadn't realised before because she was teaching, but she did find him rather attractive. She blinked the thought away. "What do you think?" He retorted. "Isn't that just too bad then." She smiled, walked into the staff room where she sat with two blonde teachers, also twins. "Sorry sweet lips, but I'm not giving up that easily." He smirked and returned to the classroom where his brother and mates were.

"Well, what did she say?" his brother asked. "Hmm, basically just to get lost in a very polite manner." Syaoran grinned. "No surprise there." His brother laughed. "Ha, I'm not giving up that easily." He said. "Why her? There are plenty of girls in the school that would love to go out with you." His twin asked. "They're all annoying. And I dunno, I guess there's just something about her…" He wondered off in thought. "Just be careful; she could be lethal for all we know." His brother warned. "Oh Syaoron, don't worry so much pfft." Syaoran laughed.

He liked to give her a rather hard time at school-mostly he just hit on her and was extremely sarcastic when it came to class discussion. It was while she was out shopping for herself that she realised that Syaoran lived in the same area as her. He walked up beside her and slid his and around her waist, startling her. "Get your hand away from my waist." She said stiffly. "How about no." He smiled, pulling her closer to him. "Syaoran, I am a teacher." She said through gritted teeth. "Go on a date with me." He smiled. "No. I'm busy." She growled. "Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "You sure are cocky, aren't you?" she muttered. "And proud of it." He smiled his cocky smile. "Sorry, but I'm busy." She rejected him. "Guess I'll just come with you then." He shrugged. "Syaoran…" she growled. "I hear you've become good friends with Chii and Tomoyo." Syaoran changed the topic. "Yes. What's it to you?" she asked. Syaoran snorted. "I'm just saying. Now, let's go on a date." He said. "No." She replied flatly, attempting to get away from him. But he just followed her-everywhere.

The class was given their first major assessment task, and all had submitted it on time except for Syaoran. She was starting the class off, explaining a few things that she noticed some of the student's didn't understand particularly well. "Can't hear you." Syaoran said, cutting across her sentence. "Excuse me?" she turned to him. "I can't hear you." He said much more louder. "Syaoran, stay back after class!" She yelled. "Good luck." Syaoron snickered. "Oh cool." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Why is your assignment late?" she asked. "I had some things to deal with." He smiled. She glared at him. "Why didn't you ask for an extension?" she asked. "I really couldn't see the point in doing so." He shrugged. She sighed. "Your brother was able to get it in on time. Do come up with a better excuse next time." She said. As she turned around she found him standing in front of her, pinning her against the wall. Her heart was racing, but she did nothing. He leant in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact; he stopped and chuckled. "No, I think I'll wait for you to come to me." He smirked, leaving the classroom. She stared at his back as he left, wondering what could possibly be going through his head.

**So, what did you all think? Review? Purrdy prease? By the way, this story is going to be fast with certain events and stuff. Ta ta for now!**


	2. Confession

**Enjoy :)**

Four months and Syaoran was still hitting on her every day. Sakura had grown used to it, and she was beginning to find that she was even falling for him though she told herself that she wouldn't. It was recess and she was sitting at her desk, thinking about when Syaoran had leaned in to kiss her, but stopped. Fai, one of the maths-science teachers at the school had entered the office. "Sakura, the headmistress would like to see you." He said. "Alright, thanks Fai." She smiled weakly. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked. "No, nothing." She lied, smiling. "Well, if you ever need to talk, you know myself and my brother are here to help." He smiled. "Thanks Fai, I appreciate it." She smiled and left her office, heading for Yuko's office.

"Morning." A familiar voice spoke. "Syaoran." She answered, turning around and facing him. He smiled his same cocky smile that he always did. "Well, don't you seem rather relaxed." He said sarcastically. "I have a lot on my mind." She said. His smile disappeared. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. There it was. His sincerity. The one thing that had captured her heart. "Not now, I need to go see the headmistress, excuse me." She smiled and turned, but he grabbed her arm. "Don't think I'm letting you get away so easily; I'll find you later." He told her before continuing to walk to the classroom. She watched after him, wondering what that kiss would have been like and not realising that the headmistress herself had appeared beside her. "It's ok for you to be in love; you're eighteen after all." The tall woman spoke, cutting through her thoughts. "But I'm his teacher…" Sakura whispered. "You are also a teenager who still needs to experience life." The woman said, her deep red eyes mirroring wisdom and knowledge beyond anyone's comprehension. "Yuko, I can't be in a relationship with a student." Sakura said. "I don't see the problem." Yuko smiled. "Maybe…I shouldn't be a teacher…" Sakura murmured. "That's up to you; you're a genius who chose to become a teacher. Everything happens for a reason, and it is not always easy to see. Good luck." Yuko smiled and walked away, leaving Sakura in complete confusion.

Sakura managed to avoid Syaoran for most of the day, and was able to get away from the school quickly before he came to find her. It was rather dark with black storm clouds covering the sun and rain pounding down on the pavement, rather unpleasant weather for her to be walking through. Someone stepped out in front of her; he was tall and muscular, probably in his early twenties. "Hey gorgeous." He said. She refused to make eye contact with him. "Excuse me." She murmured as she attempted to step around him. "Oh you're not going anywhere, gorgeous." He grinned, pushing her up against the cold brick wall. "Stop, please." She begged. Her offender laughed and continued on with what he was doing to her. Fear surged through her body and tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain as he felt her up. "No…stop…" she pleaded as she felt his hand slip into her underwear. She attempted to scream out for help, but was silenced quickly. It then became a lot worse. He was playing with her body as if she was some kind of toy to be discarded. She felt pain sear through her lower body. She could smell blood. Her own blood. She'd been stabbed; it wasn't deep enough to fatally harm her, but it still weakened her considerably. She felt dirtied, violated. Once he was done, he left her for others to play with like a discarded doll that anyone could use.

Syaoran looked around; he was sure that he had heard a short scream for help. He walked towards where the sound came from, feeling dread. He stopped and peered down a dark alleyway, noticing the familiar body shape and the porcelain doll-like skin and face. What was someone who should be treasured and looked after doing in a dark alleyway? "What the fuck…" he murmured aloud as he rushed over to her side, noticing the blood on the inside of her legs and bruises on her neck and body. Her pulse was weak. She was freezing. "Shit!" he wrapped his trench coat around her small frame and picked her up, carrying her back to his place once he had ensured that the bleeding from the wound had stopped. His quick actions had saved her life.

When she woke, she found herself in a lot of pain and extremely confused. She looked around; the windows were covered with deep green curtains and there was matching green carpet. A chest of draws had been placed against the wall and there was a desk in the corner. Beside the bed was a small chest of draws with a lamp sitting on top. "You're awake." She turned her head to find Syaoran sitting in a chair with a book open in front of him. "Where am I…?" she asked. "My room." He replied, closing the book. "Oh god…" she whispered to herself as she remembered what had happened to her, the face of her rapist. "Don't look at me." She cried, covering her face. He sighed and moved to sit next to her. "Unfortunately I care too much to do that." He said softly. "How could you possibly want to look at me after I've just been…" she couldn't finish her sentence. "Well, it seems I've fallen in love with you." He smiled. "Why…I'm no good…" she whispered. "You're a very sweet girl, and your kindness rivals that of any other girl that I've met. To see you in such a broken state pisses me off because you're hurt." He said. She laughed bitterly. "Kind? You've only ever had me yell at you or tell you off for flirting with me at school." She said. "You offered me an extension despite the fact that I was a total ass hole, you're always careful with those who hold you dear-especially your sister from what I've heard from my brother, and you don't want to put your students in harm's way." He said. "How can you possibly be so kind…?" she asked. "You should get some sleep." He said, standing up and going to step towards the door but stopped as she grabbed his hand. "Please, don't leave me." She begged. "How do you know that I won't hurt you like you were hurt back in that alleyway?" he asked darkly. "She looked him in the eyes. "If you truly love me, then you wouldn't. And I know in my heart that you wouldn't dare do something like that if you saved me and brought me back here. You are not that type of person, even if you are a careless flirt and total smartass." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. "You seem to know a fair bit." He said. "I've come to the unfortunate realisation that I've fallen for you." She said softly. "You might be the same age as me, but you're also a teacher." He said. "I don't have to be a teacher…" she said. "What do you want to do then?" he asked. "I just want to live my life the way any other normal teenager would…" she whispered as she felt sleep beginning to take her. "Then I will grant your wish." He smiled.

When she was well and truly asleep, he left the room to tell his brother how their guest was doing. "Well?" Syaoron asked. "She seems to be in a lot of pain-not just physically, by the way. But then, that's to be expected since she's just been raped." Syaoran muttered. "You almost scared me half to death when you brought her here and she was covered in blood and bruises." His twin murmured. Syaoran sat down on the couch and folded his hands behind his head. "She confessed." He said. "You don't mean…"

"I told you she did."

"You know, if anyone at school finds out-especially the teachers-you're both fucked."

"All the teachers know that I'm a total dick though, it's not like we'd be open about it at school geez."

"Douche bag."

"Yep. Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Syaoran grinned. "Figured." His brother rolled his eyes and whacked Syaoran over the head. "Too much fab for you." Syaoran laughed. "As if." Syaoron snorted.

**Review? :3 Ily.**


	3. Dearest Sister

**Decided to update because I have nothing better to do. Bah. Thanks for reviews by the way :3**

**Here are some of the schooling assessment terms we use here in Australia (Victoria, coz that's where I live) for VCE (Victorian Certificate of Education)  
S.A.C: School assessed coursework  
S.A.T: School assessed task**

**because I use these terms in my story a fair bit.**

**Enjoy!**

The pillows smelt of cinnamon and vanilla, and it seemed to comfort Sakura in a strange way. She lay in the bed that belonged to the person she had told she loved with several emotions running through her head. She didn't know what to do. She was snapped away from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door and it opened. "Good morning." It was Syaoron. "Morning." She replied with a small smile, sitting up in the bed. "Where's Syaoran?" she asked. "Asleep. We took the liberty of washing your clothes-don't worry though; we had Tomoyo come over to change you." He said as he placed a small pile of clothing on the end of the bed. She looked down at herself to find that she was wearing a pink robe of sorts. "Thank you, but I don't think I'll be able to wear them again anyway." Sakura smiled sadly. "We figured." Syaoran had just walked into the room. "You figured?" she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, Tomoyo left you a dress as well as a few other…_things._ So yeah, I'll go get them for you." Syaoran said before he disappeared out the door and down the hallway. "I thought you said he was asleep?" Sakura turned her attention back to Syaoron. "He was when I checked." He shrugged. "I'm sorry to have caused you both so much trouble…" she murmured. "Neither of us mind. I do have a question though." He said. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Do you have a sister-a twin?" he asked. "How did you know that?" Sakura asked, blinking in surprise. "Is her name Rena?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Yes, but how do you know I have a sister?" she asked again. "I work with her; she talks about you a lot." He replied. "So you're the one she keeps talking about, hmm?" Sakura smiled. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, don't worry. She'll be wondering where I am, actually…" she murmured wondering where her iPhone was. "Are these yours?" Syaoran reappeared with a bag and a phone. "Yes, they are mine." Sakura replied. "You have a couple of missed calls." Syaoran said as he handed her the phone. Sakura looked at her notifications; Rena had called her at least fifty times. "Oops…" she felt guilty for not having been able to return her calls.

The phone vibrated and the screen changed to show an incoming call from Rena. She answered immediately. "_Sakura! Where are you!? Are you alright!?_" Her sister bombarded her with questions. "Rena, I'm so sorry; something happened last night and I couldn't get hold of you…" Sakura apologised. _"Where are you? Are you safe? Are you alright?"_ Rena asked quickly. "I'm at a friend's house. You don't have to worry though, I'm fine." She said softly. "_When will you be home?_" her sister asked. "I don't know yet…" Sakura murmured. "_Alright, stay safe and text me!"_ Rena said cheerfully. "I promise I will." Sakura smiled to herself.

The call ended and Sakura sighed. "I hope she didn't worry too much…" she whispered. "Get dressed; I'll take you home." Syaoran said. "Could I stay just a little longer…?" she asked quietly. Syaoron took his leave. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Last night wasn't a joke, right?" she whispered. _Has she been betrayed in the past?_ He suddenly wondered. "No, why the hell would I joke about my feelings?" he asked. She smiled; he couldn't remember having ever seen her so worn down before. "Close your eyes." She said. "Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Please?" she asked. He did as he was asked, wondering what she was up to. She moved slowly, pressing her lips against his. She pulled away and he opened his eyes. "What was that for?" he asked. "That was a thank you for rescuing me last night…and this is because I want to." She whispered, kissing him softly again. He found himself kissing her back and noticed that the robe she was wearing had slid off her shoulders. He pulled it back into place and laughed as she turned bright red. "I'll be waiting downstairs." He smirked. "You love to tease me." She muttered. He laughed as he left the room.

She moved to stand up and noticed that any blood that may have been present on her body was no longer present at all; she guessed that Tomoyo had probably cleaned her body while she was unconscious. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head; what had Syaoran been doing in the area to begin with? She decided she'd ask him later and picked up the dress and the pieces of underwear that Tomoyo had left her; the bra and underwear were plain white, but suitable. The dress she was given was plain black with straps. She'd have to thank Tomoyo later.

Sakura wandered down the red carpeted stairs, looking at the photos of the boys at a younger age standing with a girl who seemed to be older than them, and the three children were standing with two adults-their parents. She guessed that the girl was their older sister from her same dark hair and amber eyes. She continued walking down the stairs and came to a stop at the bottom, looking around herself and taking in her surroundings. She wondered where Syaoran would be, and took a step towards what seemed to be the lounge room. Syaoran jumped out at her, making her scream. "Shit Syaoran!" she yelled as he burst into laughter. "That was _not_ funny!" she growled. "It was hilarious." He continued to laugh. "Hmph. Maybe I'll just double your work load…" she muttered. "SHAME!" His brother yelled from the other room. "You wouldn't do that." He said. "Wanna bet? I can be just as much of a bitch as you can be a total jerk, you know." She smiled. "You are so on." He declared.

Sakura changed the topic to the photo's she had seen hanging on the walls. "The girl in those photos…is that your sister?" Sakura asked. Syaoran's smile fell. "Yeah…" he said, turning and walking into the kitchen. "Did I say something wrong…?" she asked. "Don't mind him; you see, our sister, Sora, has been missing for the past couple of years." Syaoron replied with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered. "Don't be; she's still alive-we'll know if she's gone." He half smiled. "I pray that you find your sister and that she hasn't had to suffer too much." Sakura said sincerely. "Thanks, it means a lot to the both of us." He smiled. "Ayy, stop talking and boil the kettle." Syaoran called out to his brother from the kitchen.

He escorted her home early afternoon; it was still raining heavily like the night before. "I hate the rain." She murmured as they walked down the street. "I still prefer it over the summer heat." Syaoran shrugged. Sakura came to a stop outside a house with a lovely garden out the front that had pink and red roses blooming in it. "This is where I live." She smiled. "Oh how disappointing-I have to leave you so soon." He sighed. "Would you like to meet my sister?" she asked. "Sure, allow me to procrastinate." He said as he followed her up the path to the front door and waited for Sakura to open it. As she shut the door behind her, she called out to Rena. "Rena, I'm home!"

It only took a second for footsteps to be heard thundering down the stairs. Her sister flung her arms around her, relieved to find that Sakura was alright. "Thank god you're alright! I was so worried I couldn't sleep!" Rena cried. "I'm sorry Rena, I didn't mean to worry you…" Sakura said, hugging her sister back. "You're alright though, right? What happened?" Rena asked. "Why don't you make some tea; we can talk about it then." Sakura smiled. Rena's eyes flicked to Syaoran showing a hint of surprise and confusion. "Ok!" Rena smiled back and went into the kitchen while they followed behind and took seats at the kitchen table. "So, how was school yesterday Rena?" Sakura asked. "Oh it was weird; some guy kept following me around the school. It turns out he was taking pictures-he's been doing it to other girls too apparently-so I stole his two thousand dollar camera and smashed it into pieces." Rena replied cheerfully. Sakura giggled and Syaoran snorted. "And you didn't get told off?" Sakura asked. "Nah-I told him that if he told anyone I'd pound him into dust." Rena replied. "Of course you did…" Sakura said, shaking her head. "So, who's this?" Rena asked as she sat down with the two. "This is Syaoran; he helped me out last night and is a friend of mine. Syaoran, this is Rena, my twin sister." Sakura smiled softly. "Boyfriend?" Rena deduced with a sneaky smile. "How did you know that?" Sakura asked quickly. "It's written all over your face! And, I am your twin sister after all, so of course I know how to read your emotions and expressions." Rena smiled. Sakura smirked. "As can I with you. So, who is it that you like, dear sister of mine?" Sakura asked, leaning over the table. "He's just a friend from work…" Rena mumbled. "Uhuh. This friend from work wouldn't happen to be his brother now, would it?" Sakura asked curiously. "Uhhh, I have to use the bathroom." Rena said quickly, getting up and retreating. Sakura giggled, "I haven't seen her so happy in such a long time." She smiled. "Did something happen?" Syaoran asked. "Someone from our past betrayed her trust and mine…we've both had a hard time these past few years. It's best if you don't speak of this to anyone, not even your brother." Sakura said darkly. "I won't, I promise." He smiled. "Thanks; oh, and don't mention anything about it around her either…while she might have a cheerful personality and such, it doesn't mean that she's exactly stable at the moment…" Sakura murmured. Upon her saying that, Syaoran instantly knew that whatever had happened to them in the past, it was incredibly serious and obviously a touchy subject, just like his sister having gone missing.

Rena returned a few moments later. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Rena asked as she sat back down. Sakura took in a deep breath before she began speaking-she didn't really want to have to recount back to what had happened, but she didn't want to keep anything from her sister. "Last night after school while I was walking home I took the wrong path-I wasn't exactly thinking clearly because I had a bad day. I was actually on my way to pick something up from a shop, but unfortunately for me I walked down the wrong alleyway and was cornered by some guy. You can probably guess what happened…" Sakura murmured. "Holy shit! Has a doctor seen you?!" Rena cried in horror at what had happened to her precious sister. "I had our family doctor come around and look at her." Syaoran said. "Wha?" Rena wasn't understanding everything. "Syaoran helped me." Sakura explained. "You saved my sister, thank you so much." Rena smiled. Syaoran noticed the only difference between the two girls were the colour of their eyes; Rena's were a deep azure blue unlike Sakura's which were a deep emerald green. Interesting. "I have to say I almost flipped." He smiled back. "What were you doing down there anyway?" Rena asked. "Oh, I have a tendency to solve strange crimes and mysteries-think of it as a hobby." He replied with a shrug. "Your brother did say you run off unexpectedly. He never said why though." Rena muttered. "Oh really? I'm disappointed in him." Syaoran pretended to pout. "So what were you looking into?" Sakura asked. "Something a friend of mine asked me to look into; apparently a lot of girls from the high school are going missing-the one thing they all had in common was being sited in that alleyway." He replied. "Creepy, but interesting." Both Sakura and Rena said at the same time. "Yep…" Syaoran said as he took a mouthful of coffee. He smiled and stood, "I'm terribly sorry dear, but I'm afraid I really must dash." He said. "Hang on a minute, I'll write down my number for you." Sakura said, wandering off down the hall and into the study.

"You'll take care of her, right?" Rena asked quietly. "Of course I will." Syaoran replied. "Thank you." Rena smiled. Sakura returned with a small piece of paper with her number on it. "Thanks." He smiled and folded it, slipping it into his pocket. "I'll show you to the door." Sakura smiled. "It was nice meeting you." Rena waved. "It was nice to meet you too." He said as he walked with Sakura. "So, I'll see you at school on Monday?" she blushed. "Most likely. Stay safe, don't go walking off on your own at night." He smirked. "Don't get into any fights." Sakura retorted. "Pfft, what fights?" he scoffed. "You know what I'm talking about." She said. "Yeah, yeah. I'll text you probably." He smiled, leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Bye…" she smiled softly.

He left and Sakura shut the door and returned to the kitchen where Rena was still sitting and sat back down with her. "He's a good match for you." Rena smiled. "Thanks?" Sakura laughed. Both of the girls were just happy to be able to see each other with a genuine smile on their faces.

**Nyeh. Review? :3**


	4. Sakura's Health Problem

**Yayy, chapter four, yayyy.  
Enjoy.**

A month or so had passed and a lot of sex jokes were arising in the classroom-Sakura honestly wasn't surprised considering it was Syaoran and his group of friends that were making them. Monday came quickly. Sakura woke with a fever and an excruciating headache, and had to call in sick. For Sakura, this was normal. "Will you be alright on your own?" Rena asked as she set a mug of hot chocolate down on Sakura's bedside table with her medication. "I'll be fine." Sakura smiled reassuringly. Rena wasn't so sure; she worried about her sister when she was unwell. "I'll call you at recess and lunch." Rena said, shutting the curtains as she knew the light hurt her sister's head. "Alright, don't get yourself into too much trouble." Sakura replied. "I won't!" Rena giggled and left, shutting the door behind her quietly. Sakura took her medication and drank her drink before going back to sleep; she hoped she could sleep it off.

"Surprise, surprise, the headmistress is taking our class today." Syaoron commented. "What?" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts, returning his attention towards what was happening in the classroom. Sure enough, the headmistress Yuko Ichihara was standing at the front of the classroom. "Unfortunately Sakura is sick so I'll be taking her classes today. From what she's said it's just a migraine and a bit of a fever, nothing too drastic." Yuko said as she slammed her books down on the desk. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Chii asked. "Probably tomorrow or Wednesday depending on how she's feeling. Now, let's get down to work shall we?" Yuko smiled.

Sakura woke to the sound of her phone ringing, the sound piercing right through her head. She picked it up and saw that it was just Rena calling. "Hello?" Sakura answered sleepily. "How are you feeling?" Rena asked. "Shocking to be honest." Sakura replied. "Darn. Meds aren't doing anything, are they?" Rena said sadly. "No…I think it's time I visited the neurologist again." Sakura murmured. "Don't you have an appointment for this month?" Rena asked. "Oh yeah…the 22nd…" Sakura remembered. "Cool, I'm gonna come with you ok?" Rena said. "But that's a school day…" Sakura murmured. "Oh well." Rena sang. "Rena, your schooling is-

"Less important than my sister's health." Rena cut across her sister's sentence. "You remind me of a certain student of mine…" Sakura laughed. "I'll talk to you at lunch, ok?" Rena said. "Ok, stay safe." Sakura replied softly. "You too, and don't do anything that will worsen your condition." Rena warned. "I won't." Sakura smiled to herself. Rena bid farewell and ended the call, allowing her sister to go back to sleep.

The second time Sakura woke was to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. At first she figured it was just Rena and tried to go back to sleep, and then realised that the footsteps didn't belong to her sister. She stood up and opened her bedroom door to find Syaoran standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, covering her eyes from the light. "Migraine?" he stated more than asked. "Yes, it's a condition, nothing interesting, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, backing into her dark room. "School got boring." He replied, stepping into her room. "Rena put you up to this." She said as she dropped two soluble aspirin tablets into a glass of water. "Yep." He replied in his usual smart ass way. "But you also wanted to come here to get away from someone…who?" she asked. "More like I wanted to come here to be close to someone." Syaoran smirked. "You skipped class." Sakura sighed. "Obviously." He smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes and lay back down, only to have Syaoran lie down next to her. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Do you often get migraines?" he asked softly. "Yeah, it's just a medical condition I have…unfortunately." She replied. "Try and go back to sleep." He murmured. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling at ease with him holding her.

The next day Sakura was back at school, though she wasn't completely pain free which was also normal for her. It was recess and she was walking through the main hallway making her way to the staff room when Syaoran came up behind her and slapped her ass. She span around and faced him, glaring at him. "What are you doing?!" she hissed. "It was there, it looks good, so I slapped it." He shrugged. "What would you do if anyone saw that!?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Nothing really." He replied casually. "Syaoran!" she growled. "What?" He asked as if nothing was wrong. "Never mind, I'll talk to you about it later." She sighed. "We'll see about that." He smirked. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a somewhat secluded area. "None of the teachers can know about our relationship!" She said angrily, pushing him up against the wall. "I know, but they also know that I'm a total dick and ass hole." He smirked. Before she could say anything he span her so that she was the one against the wall and kissed her fiercely. She moaned into the kiss, finding herself pressing up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her legs up around his hips, her back supported against the brick wall. He ran his hands up her thighs as he kissed her neck, and she pressed herself closer to him. "Not now…" she moaned, but she couldn't help herself. She was enjoying it, and she didn't want it to stop. But he was only teasing her. The bell went and he stopped, leaving Sakura completely unsatisfied. Her legs were shaking and her cheeks were red and she was breathing heavily. "Jerk." She said with a bit of a smile. "See you in ten minutes." He smirked and walked away to his locker where he met up with his brother and friends.

As she walked into the class looking hot and flustered, Chii wondered if Sakura was feeling alright. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Chii asked. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She smiled sweetly. Syaoron stifled his laughter and Syaoran pretended he had absolutely nothing to do with it. She shot the boys a disapproving look out the corner of her eye, making Syaoron laugh even harder. "Alright everyone, I told you last week that we had a S.A.C. today. Test conditions and if anyone speaks, it's an automatic fail. Good luck to you all, I expect you to do your very best." Sakura said as she handed out the cover sheet with the prompt and context they were expected to write their essay on. Syaoran and Chii had completely forgotten about it, and simultaneously swore. "Watch your language." Sakura said. "You may start."

After school, Sakura went home with Syaoran as his brother had work and he needed help with an assignment, but they both had other things on their mind. They sat in the lounge room with drinks, Sakura drinking tea and Syaoran drinking coffee. He noticed she was looking at him and smirked. "Still all riled up from earlier today?" he asked. "You should finish what you started…" she said, moving to sit on him. "Oh really?" he smiled, amused by her attitude. She had an air of cheekiness, and seemed to be rather playful. She kissed him, pushing him down into the cushions of the couch and looking into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "So, being cheeky are we?" he asked. "Maybe…" she smiled, biting her lip as she looked him over. He shifted quickly and picked her up, completely surprising her, and carried her to his room where he placed her on her feet. "I want you…" she whispered, kissing him again. He kissed back, running his hand up the back of her shirt and unclipping her bra so that it hung loosely under her top. She felt her knees hit the edge of the bed and fell back into the sheets with Syaoran pinning her down. She removed his shirt, running her hands over his shoulders feeling the strong muscles beneath his skin. "You're skilled in martial arts, I'm guessing?" she asked. "I suppose…" he shrugged. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him even more. She moved into a position where he could remove her top and bra, and soon the rest of their clothing was gone and they were kissing fiercely. Sakura pressed her body against his as he ran his hands up her thighs, kissing her neck. He slid two fingers inside her, moving them around in a circular motion to allow her fluids to lubricate her. She moaned in bliss, enjoying their intimacy. "I love you." She smiled, her eyes filled with happiness and love. "I love you too." He replied softly, kissing her. He waited until she was comfortable before continuing; their evening was long, but they loved it.

**No pain, no gain.  
Review?**


	5. Migraine Severity

**Ehehehe. I'm baaack and I've updated! It's school holidays! So I might update more...maybe...MAYBE LOL. I have so much homework though, so we'll se how everything goes ;) for now, enjoy the chapter mwahahaha!**

When she woke up again, she found Syaoran sitting at his desk wearing a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt. "Evening sleeping beauty." He greeted. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, propping herself up on her elbow. "Physics assignment." He replied, seeming to be deep in thought. "Joy." She yawned. He got up from his chair and walked over to her, sitting on the bed. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. "Something…I don't know…" her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think properly. "Do you have another migraine?" he asked. "I think I might need some aspirin or something…" She said. "I'll go see what we have." He said, getting up and leaving the room. If she could knock the start of the migraine on the head, then she should be fine.

"What do we have in the way of pain relief?" Syaoran asked his brother as he walked past the TV. "No idea. Why?" Syaoron asked. "Sakura's got a migraine-or the start of one at least." Syaoran replied as he opened the cupboard full of medicines and other first aid things. He found a box of aspirin and got a glass of water for Sakura before returning upstairs.

Sakura took the glass of water and dropped two tablets into the liquid, waiting for them to dissolve. She quickly downed it. "That really tastes disgusting." She muttered. "Yep." He replied. "Now, what do you want to eat?" He asked. "Sandwich? I don't particularly care." She shielded her eyes from the light. All he had to do was clap his hands and the lights were out. "Thanks." She said. "I'll go get you something to eat then." He said, getting back up and taking the glass with him. Sakura heard her phone go off and she picked it up from the bedside draws; it was a text from Rena. _Are you at Syaoran's?_ Sakura quickly typed back a reply and placed the phone back down; she didn't think she'd be going home for the night.

Syaoran walked past his brother again and into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" his brother asked. "Making something for Sakura to eat." Syaoran replied. "Hmm. Food."

"Yes, that is what I'm making."

"I know what you two did."

"I figured."

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

Silence. "You always have just said whatever came to your mind." Syaoron said. "No shit." Syaoran retorted. "Have fun with her then."

"Will do."

Throughout the night the migraine just got worse; she couldn't get up and walk and she had quite the fever. "I didn't think that migraines could stop you from walking around." Syaoran said, worried about her. "My condition is unique; I display symptoms of many things, and I'm practically un diagnosable. Don't worry, I should be fine in the morning." She smiled. "If you say so." He murmured. "Hey…can you tell me about your sister?" Sakura asked softly. "What for?" he asked. "You always look so sad when you see her picture…I just wondered what kind of person she is." Sakura replied. Syaoran thought for a moment. "Sora…was always I bit of an airhead and a complete and total spaz. Despite the fact that she acted clumsily and couldn't cook to save her life, she excelled in combat and martial arts and was fiercely protective of those she cared about. We were shocked the day she was taken from us because she was always on alert, but not that day." He said. "She sounds like a lovely person…" Sakura smiled. "She is." Syaoran agreed. There was a knock at the door and Syaoran told them to come in; it was just his brother. "Rena dropped these things off for you." Syaoron said, placing a small bag on the end of his brother's bed. "Thanks." Sakura smiled. "She says; don't do anything that will make it any worse than it already is." Syaoron said, repeating what Rena had said. "Of course she did." Sakura giggled to herself.

When she woke the next morning she found that her headache was a lot better than it had been in months. Not completely pain free, but pretty low on the pain scale of one to ten. Sakura looked over and Syaoran seemed to be scrolling through his news feed on Facebook on his phone. "Social networks are terrifying things." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran locked his phone and placed it down, turning his attention to Sakura. "How so?" he asked curiously. "Statistics for suicides linked back to cyber bullying have risen six per cent in the last twenty years, and then there's cyber bullying itself that has become so much more frequent and a main contributor to depression in teens. Knowing that, it's almost too terrifying to go on the internet these days." Sakura mumbled her reply. "Knowing you, you'd probably completely own someone in an argument over the internet with some sort of strange fact or stat that they won't even be able to face the internet anymore." Syaoran laughed. "Though I admit that Facebook can have its perks." Sakura smiled. "You have Facebook?" Syaoran asked in surprise. "No, but Rena does. I prefer to stick to my contacts on my phone." She laughed. "Of course…how's your head by the way?" Syaoran asked. "Better than it has been in months actually. I'm actually sitting on a three with my pain scale." She replied. "Good." He smirked, kissing her.

She kissed him back fiercely and even though it was cold and she was shivering, she wanted him. They had a good three hours before either of them needed to be at school anyway, so they might as well kill some time. She smiled cheekily as he shifted himself onto her, kissing her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure as he pushed himself inside her. He kissed her fiercely and she loved it. "Syaoran…" she could feel something tightening in her womb, and with every second that passed by the pleasure intensified. What she had felt tightening inside her burst; fluids flowed freely onto the sheets, and it happened a few more times.

As they lay in each other's arms, sweaty from their experience, Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy-apart from when she was reunited with her sister. "I think my brother is awake. Yep, he's in the shower. Fag." Syaoran murmured to himself more than anything else. "Why is he a fag?" Sakura asked. "…because I said so." He replied. "I'll tell him you said that." Sakura smiled. "Go ahead." He laughed. She kissed him and sat up, checking the time on her phone. It was seven thirty. She slid out of the bed and Syaoran watched as she dressed herself in a black dress with pink roses on it; it really suited her. She pulled her black cardigan over the top and pulled her hairbrush from her bag to brush her hair. "You look beautiful as always." He winked. "Thank you handsome." She replied with a smile. "I'll see you at school; don't be late!" she said before kissing him. "Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked. "I'll grab something on my way there, I need to go now." She smiled and kissed him, leaving him in bed.

**Um. So Like. Yah. Review?**


	6. New Friend

**Two chapters! YEAHHHHH. I'm updating in doubles because I'm fab, and it's just what **

Once Sakura had set her stuff down in her office, she noticed there was a note in her bag. It was from Syaoran.

_By the way, I stole the answer sheet for the upcoming quiz. Thanks 3_

"That sneaky…" She muttered under her breath. "Ok, even though we're sleeping together and in a relationship, that does not mean he can go around stealing answer sheets that I've prepared! Syaoran, you're going to wish you had never done that." She growled to herself, not realising that a certain blonde had just heard everything. "You're in a relationship with Syaoran?" Fai asked. "Yeah…WAIT-' Sakura just realised what she had admitted to. "Ok." He shrugged. "You aren't going to lecture me and tell me how bad it is?" Sakura asked. "No point really. You're both eighteen; it's technically legal anyway. But I can keep it secret." He smiled. "Thankyouuuu!" she sighed with relief. But why was he so cool about it? "By the way, you should probably cover that up." Fai said, pointing at her neck. Sakura pulled out her phone and checked her reflection, finding a hickey on her neck. "That sneaky little…" she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked Fai who seemed to be off in his own world. "Fire away." He replied. "How can you be so cool with the fact I'm dating one of my students-and it's not just because we're both eighteen." Sakura asked. "I'm just not bothered by it." He shrugged. He was still hiding something. "Ok then." She dropped it knowing that he wasn't going to tell her the truth anyway. There was no point in trying to force it out of him either.

Syaoran threw his things in his locker and pulled out what he needed for first period, walking with his brother and friends to the classroom. "Did either of you do the homework?" Satoshi asked. "Nope." The twins replied in unison. "Why? It was easy." The silvery haired boy said. "Busy." They both replied. "Doing what?" he asked. The corner of Syaoran's mouth curved upwards into a smirk. "…Things…" he replied, entering the classroom feeling rather amused. He'd rather leave his friends hanging than tell them what he'd been up to.

Rena ran from her offender into the school grounds where she was still followed by a tall golden haired female teen. The young eighteen year old hid behind her sister who was passing by. "Rena, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking up to see what she was running from. The girl had slowed to a stop and held her hand out. "Hand it over." She demanded. Rena glared at the girl. "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the school grounds." Sakura said politely. The golden haired girl looked at her. "Are you this girl's sister?" she asked with a demanding tone of voice. "Obviously." Sakura replied. "Why aren't you dressed in the uniform?" she asked curiously. "I'm a teacher." Sakura replied flatly, jingling her keys that were hanging around her neck with her ID card attached to the lanyard. "I'll be back later, you can count on that." The girl said bitterly, turning around and leaving the school grounds. Sakura turned to Rena and sighed. "What did you do?" she asked. "Don't be mad, and let me explain." Rena said, opening her bag and revealing a little wolf cub. "I'm waiting." Sakura said. "They practically slaughtered its mother! And he was next…I couldn't let that happen…" Rena said, seeming to be pleading for something. "You want to keep it." Sakura said. "Please?" Her sister asked. "Ok, but you do realise that we are going to have to deal with that girl." Sakura sighed. "I know." Rena smiled. "I'll leave it to you to find somewhere to keep it for the rest of the school day; I really need to get to class." Sakura smiled, leaving her sister to go to the classroom.

As Sakura walked around the classroom reading a specific passage of the text they were studying in order to explain some of the key points and themes that the author was trying to get across, she noticed two boys asleep at their table. She stopped and placed her book down, grabbed the two by their heads and hit them on the table-not hard, but hard enough to wake them up. "Ah mother fucker!" Syaoran hissed in pain and then realised that it was Sakura. Chii and Tomoyo burst into laughter. "Didn't get enough sleep last night boys?" she asked, rather displeased. "Well as I'm sure you know I had a rather tiring morning-ow." Syaoran retorted only to have his head pushed into the table. "Well, I'm sure you know what studying for four S.A.C's is like." Syaoron replied. "Both of you can stay in at lunch with those attitudes of yours." Sakura said, releasing them. Chii was in tears from laughing so much. "Now, how about you read the rest of the passage for us?" Sakura smiled, picking on Syaoran. He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you get him to do it?" he complained, pointing to his brother. "If you continue to complain, perhaps I'll make you stay in longer." She growled. "Go ahead." He muttered under his breath. She whacked him over the head with the book to silence him, making his brother and the rest of his friends laugh.

She watched the twins carefully as they did the work they couldn't complete in class due to sleeping, occasionally receiving the smart ass remark from Syaoran every now and then. Syaoron finished what needed to be done quickly and handed it to her, and she let him leave. "Finished yours too?" Sakura asked Syaoran who was glaring at his brother. "Not quite." He replied, staring at her. "Perhaps you should be looking at your page then, not me." She smiled sweetly. "But you're so much more interesting." He smiled back. She returned to typing her assessments and scores for each student for their reports, ignoring him. "Ouch, you hurt me dearly." He joked. She pretended to ignore him and went on with her work. She looked up to find his seat empty. "Syaoran…" she sighed. "What?" he asked from behind her, slipping his hand inside her top. "Not now…" she said. "Stop trying to get out of doing your work." She muttered, continuing to type. "But I already know it all." He said. "Then the work should be easy; stop procrastinating and get on with it." She told him off. He walked back over to his table and picked up the sheet, handing it to her. She looked at him and took the sheet, looking over it. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were already finished?" she asked. "Because annoying you is so much more entertaining." He shrugged. "Typical." She muttered.

As she lay on her bed, memories of all the recent events that had occurred since the start of the year flashed through Sakura's mind. The good, and the bad. She sighed and smiled to herself as she remembered her morning and the night before. "Sakuraaaa!" Rena sang as she burst into the room. "Hey Ren, what's up?" Sakura smiled, sitting up. "Girl talk; come on, details." Rena said as she flopped onto the bed. "Whaaat? Nooo." Sakura turned a deep shade of red. "Yesss, come on, I'm your sisterrrr." Rena pressed. "Oh fine, but I swear if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you regret it." Sakura said. "Deal." Rena grinned. Sakura told her everything and the two girls spent most of the night giggling and joking about. "Do you think we can always have this much fun?" Rena asked softly. "Rena, it's been two years…" Sakura said, "Surely you don't think he's still going to come after us?" she smiled. Rena didn't smile back. "The signs are there, sis." She said darkly. Sakura looked away. "You're just over thinking things…" she said softly. "I know that you're thinking the same thing I am-it's not over until he's gone for good." Rena whispered. Sakura decided to change the topic-she hated her past. "What happened to that wolf you found?" Sakura asked. "Hm? He's asleep on the couch downstairs." Rena replied. "Ok, think I might go to bed now." Sakura said sleepily. Rena jumped up from the bed, "Same, see you in the morning!" she smiled. "Good night." Sakura smiled back before her sister left the classroom. As soon as the door shut, the smile faded from her face and she seemed rather troubled. She was afraid of the people that were after her and her sister. _I must keep Rena safe, no matter what._ She thought to herself. And if possible, she wanted to keep the two brothers safe from harm as well.

**What's Fai hiding? And what happened in Sakura's and Rena's past? guess we'll find out, won't we!? HAHAHAHA.**

**Review? Pwetty pwease?**


	7. New Student

**Tada! Chapter seven! I have a cold -_- By the way, I've updated Ranger and Outcast (hint hint) **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Thunder.

Sakura hated thunder with a passion. She was woken early morning by a loud crash, a flash of lightning lighting up her room for a split second.

The reason she hated thunder so much was that it brought back very vivid memories from the past that she wished she could just forget. Memories of the past that haunted her to no end.

_She tripped and hit the hard floor with a thud. Getting back up, she continued to run from her pursuers. "Rena!" She called out to her sister. The girl looked up, eyes widening. "Sis…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes._

The scene changed.

"_Don't hurt her!" she screamed. Rena was being tortured. The sound of the whip cracking and slashing at her sister's skin made her cry. Blood. The smell of her sister's blood. _

Guilt filled her chest and she cringed as another crash of thunder sounded. Shakily, she leant over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone to check the time; it was four o'clock. It vibrated and a text came through; it was from Syaoran. _What the hell is he doing awake this early?_ She thought to herself. She opened the text.

_Are you alright? Figured you'd be scared of the thunder._

What!? How did he know that!? Sakura typed back quickly.

_How the hell did you know that I was terrified of thunder!?_

She was shaking. "Shit…" she cursed, a tear running down her cheek. She hated having an eidetic memory. She'd never be able to forget what had happened in her past. But at least…at least Rena could forget.

Her phone vibrated again.

_Rena told me. Oh yeah, how's your head?_

Of course she did. Rena probably told Syaoran everything about her! She sighed and replied:

_My head is fine. But more to the point; why are you awake? If you even dare to fall asleep during class, I'll make sure to give you three times the homework I normally give._

She smiled to herself; Sakura thought it was cute that he cared so much he'd text her to see if she was ok. Again, her phone vibrated.

_Ok, ok. I promise I won't fall asleep in class! The thunder woke me, obviously, and I thought of you._

Sakura blushed. Yes, he could be a total ass hole and an utter smart ass, but he really was kind and caring.

_Go back to sleep. I'll be fine._

She answered his text, and since she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, she put her headphones in and pulled out some work to correct. Even so, Syaoran continued to text her throughout the morning.

The storm was still well and truly going by the time Sakura needed to make her way to school. She shakily left the house and made her way to the school.

It seemed that things were playing out rather cruelly for her and her sister.

She entered the school grounds as usual and made her way to her office to place her things down. She assembled the different work for her different classes, looking up as she heard her office door open. It was Fai and Yuui. She smiled as they entered, "Lovely weather we're having, right?" she greeted. "No kidding. It's probably going to go on all day." Fai said, looking out the window at the pouring rain. "So what can I help you with?" Sakura asked with a smile. Yuui and Fai sat down. "I've come to inform you that you have a new student entering your year twelve English class today." Yuui said. "Oh really? What's their name?" Sakura asked curiously, sitting down with them. "Kei something or rather." Fai said as he unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Yuui handed Sakura the new class list. Her face turned pale. She felt her chest tighten with fear. "Kei Kashin?" she whispered ever so quietly. "Yeah, that's his name…Sakura, is something the matter? You're incredibly pale." Yuui asked, beginning to become worried. "Excuse me." She murmured, getting up and rummaging through her bag for her phone; once she found it she dialled her sister's number immediately. The two blondes sat there completely confused. _"Hello…?"_ Rena answered sleepily. "Rena-do NOT come to school!" Sakura said, her voice shaking. _"Why, what's happened?" _Rena asked. "He's back Ren, he's attending the school." Sakura said-she couldn't stop her voice from shaking. _"You mean…Kei…?"_ her sister asked shocked. "Please, don't come to school." Sakura begged. _"But won't I be more vulnerable if I'm home alone? If he's back I won't feel safe on my own; if I'm at school I know that you're there and Syaoron is too…" _Fear had crept into Rena's voice. "Alright; come to school, but don't go off on your own at any time-stay close to your friends!" Sakura said shakily as a tear fell down her face. _"Sis…you're crying, aren't you?"_ Rena said softly. "I'm so sorry Rena; I never expected any of this to happen…" she whispered. _"It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm sure we'll be fine…"_ There was a hint of uncertainty in Rena's voice-even though she was completely terrified she was still trying to comfort her sister. Sakura knew that Rena didn't believe in her own words. "You need to believe in your words too, alright Ren?" Sakura whispered. _"Alright…" _Rena whispered back. "I'll see you soon…perhaps get someone to walk with you to school…" Sakura murmured. _"Ok, I will._" Rena replied before hanging up.

The two blondes looked at Sakura for an explanation; they were both worried about her. She was very much on edge and extremely frightened. Before they could say anything, she spoke. "Please, I ask you to do this so that you don't get hurt; forget that phone call." She pleaded. "If you tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help." Fai said. "Please-just forget it!" Sakura almost growled. The two blondes looked at each other-something was definitely very wrong. "We will for now-but as your friends, we'll be wanting an explanation sooner or later." Yuui said, standing up and heading towards the door. Fai followed his brother and left with him, leaving Sakura to calm down and collect herself. It was going to be a very difficult day.

Rena didn't know what to do. Their worst enemy was back to haunt them! She did the one thing she could think of to keep herself safe on the way to school; call Syaoron, one of the only people she could really trust. Shakily, she pulled out her phone and flicked through her contacts, finding the name she was looking for. She dialled his number and hastily awaited for him to pick up. _"Hello?"_ He answered. "Hey, it's me." She couldn't stop her voice from shaking. _"What's wrong?"_ He could tell that something was very, very wrong. "Could you walk with me to school?" She asked quickly. _"Sure, I'll be there soon…"_ He replied feeling rather confused and worried. "Thank you." Rena whispered. _"Seriously, what's wrong?"_ he asked. "I'll tell you when you get here." She replied before hanging up.

Syaoran looked at his brother with his eyebrows raised. "What was _that_?" He asked. "I have no idea apart from the fact that something must have happened; her voice was shaking-I think she was crying." Syaoron replied. "Shit-Something might have happened to Sakura or she's the same; those two share a bond just like ours. I'll meet up with you at school-I'm guessing Rena wants you to walk with her to school, right?" Syaoran said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah." He replied. "Ok, let me know if anything happens." Syaoran said before heading the opposite direction to his brother who went to collect the terrified Rena.

Syaoran rushed down to Sakura's office where he knew she'd surely be as school didn't start for another half hour. He knocked on the door, receiving a quiet "come in" from Sakura. He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it and locking it behind him. She was sitting at her desk; her face was pale and she'd been crying. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Hey Syao…" she whispered. "What's going on?" he asked softly, sitting down beside her and turning the chair so that he was looking straight at her. "It's nothing…just not feeling well…" Sakura lied. She had always been terrible at lying. "Bullshit. Rena's distressed and you look like you've seen a ghost." Syaoran said. "She called your brother to walk her to school, right? I would've done the same thing if I was her." Sakura murmured. "She did-what's going on?" He repeated his question. "I can't tell you everything…not at school…" she whispered. "Then tell me what you can-the rest can wait!" he urged. He was even more worried about her than earlier that morning with the thunder storm. She swallowed hard. "Rena and I are in danger; the person who betrayed us is back…" She whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I can't talk about it here; it's too dangerous…what's worse…poor Rena…" tears fell down her cheeks. "What about Rena? Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked with urgency. "If Rena sees the person from our past…I don't know how she'll react…she's terrified…" Sakura whispered. She seemed to be mixing a few things together, things that didn't make any sense at all to Syaoran at that moment. The only thing he knew was that she and Rena were in danger because someone from their past was after them. He pulled her into his arms, holding her shaking body. "I'll protect you, I promise." He said softly, his voice like velvet. He stayed with her until the bell went, comforting her and allowing her to cry on him.

It seemed life could be far crueller than she already knew.

**What happened in their past?**

**Hmm, Review? **


	8. Harassed

**Hrrm. Enjoy. **

As soon as Syaoron arrived at the door, Rena burst out the door and wrapped her arms around him, taking him by complete surprise. "Rena, what's wrong?" he asked; she was shaking with fear. "That person is back! I can't trust anyone else but you, my sister and your brother." She whispered, tears falling down her face. "Who is?" he asked. "If I tell you he'll come after you, too." She cried, refusing to tell him anything more.

While they walked to school, Rena was so completely one edge that Syaoron knew that whoever was after her and Sakura had to be extremely dangerous and ruthless for them to be this terrified. At every sound she'd jump, and she'd constantly be looking around her to see if anyone was following her. As much as he worried about her, he decided that he'd just have to wait until she was comfortable with telling him everything. It was her decision to make, after all.

The bell went and Sakura waited for the students to settle as she stood at the front of the classroom. Syaoran watched her closely, chewing on the end of his pen while looking for any signs of her migraines or extreme distress. He remembered when she had stayed at his place for the night due to having a severe migraine where she was hardly able to walk and had a high fever. He didn't want that to happen again.

As soon as the class was silent, she spoke. "Today we have a new student entering into our school and our class. Please welcome Kei." Syaoran noticed her tense posture, and so had Satoshi. "What's up with miss K? She looks really tense." Satoshi murmured. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. How was Rena when you went to pick her up?" Syaoran turned his attention to his brother. "Far from her usual cheerful self." He muttered. "Sakura was the same." Syaoran murmured.

A boy with brown hair and cold, cruel piercing blue eyes entered the room. He was roughly around the same height as Syaoran, and though he looked relatively harmless, Syaoran could sense that there was something very off about him, but he couldn't tell what. His cold blue eyes scanned across the room as if he was looking for someone, or assessing the students in some strange way. Most of the girls were already whispering about how attractive he was, giggling as his eyes passed over them. Syaoran automatically felt a strong disliking for his new classmate, and it appeared his brother felt the same way. "It's nice to meet you all." Kei smiled. "Please feel free to find a seat and sit down." Sakura said. "Please make him feel welcome and comfortable at the school." She was having trouble stopping herself from trembling, but it seemed that no one except for Syaoran and his group of friends had noticed. "What's wrong with Sakura…?" Chii whispered to Tomoyo. "I have no idea." She replied. They watched as Kei walked over towards them; the table behind theirs had a free space.

Syaoran glared at him as he walked over with a rather amused smile on his face; Kei stopped beside the twins, irritating Syaoran. "Can I _help_ you?" Syaoran asked irritably. "Sit _down_." Sakura growled. "I look forward to working with you, Miss Kinomoto." He smiled as he sat down. Sakura said nothing for a moment, and then introduced the topic. "Turn to a new page to write on; today we are going to be looking at language analysis and persuasive techniques-fun, fun." She said. Some of the class groaned. "Don't be like that; there are ways to make things interesting-it's also fun to argue." She smiled-she'd aimed that mainly at Syaoran. How he loved to argue the point of things.

During the class, Syaoran felt something bounce off his shoulder and onto his table. He looked behind him to find his new classmate smirking at him. He unravelled the scrunched up piece of paper and froze at what was written on the page:

_Your sister looks so much more beautiful when she's in chains._

Syaoran nudged his brother and showed him the note. They had intended to keep their calm for the whole day for Rena's and Sakura's own peace of mind, but this was just too much. The two boys stood and walked over to where he was sitting, not caring that they had just interrupted the class. Syaoran slammed him against the wall, pinning him up against it by his throat. "Where the fuck is my sister!?" Syaoran demanded. "Did you like my little note?" Kei asked with a rather evil smile on his face. "Don't fuck with me." Syaoran spat. Kei laughed. "You think this is some kind of joke?" Syaoron hissed. Sakura walked over and pulled Syaoran away from Kei; the boys had caused a scene and the other class was watching. "Come with me." She said softly. "Gladly." Syaoran replied bitterly.

He followed her to Yuui's office as he was the assistant principle for the school. Sakura knocked on the door and received permission to enter. Yuui looked up, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Yuui asked, standing up. "Syaoran caused a riot with our new student." Sakura half lied. She knew that Kei probably antagonised him. "Sit down." Yuui said softly to his two visitors. Syaoran sat down next to Sakura as she debriefed Yuui on what had happened. The blonde sighed, shaking his head. "Syaoran, you physically threatened a new classmate. You do realise the consequence, right?" Yuui said. "Yes." He muttered unhappily. "You'll be suspended." Yuui told him. "Great." Syaoran said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "What about my brother?" he asked. "A few detentions should do." Yuui replied. "Of course." Syaoran muttered. "Why did you attack him?" Yuui sighed. Syaoran looked at the blonde, anger filling his eyes. "Apparently Sora looks beautiful in chains." He growled. Yuui went rigid. "This kid knows where Sora is?" he asked. "He knows something. I'm sure you miss your wife, but she's also my sister. I'm not going to let anyone taunt me and my brother about her disappearance, and I won't let anyone hurt Sakura either." Syaoran declared. Yuui looked down at the paper in front of him. "I understand, but there are other ways of getting the information you need." Yuui said. "Don't tell me that when we both know you want to pound this kids head in just as much as I do." Syaoran smirked. Yuui sighed again. "You can both go back to class now; Syaoran, I don't want to see you here tomorrow." He said. "You won't." Syaoran muttered.

On the way back to the classroom, Sakura stopped and pulled Syaoran around the corner. "What you said about Sora back there; Kei wrote that, didn't he?" Sakura whispered. She looked incredibly sad and guilty, scared about something. "Yes." Syaoran replied. Before she could say anything, Syaoran spoke again. "What happened to you when he walked into the classroom?" he asked. "He's the one we're in danger from…" Sakura whispered. "I won't let that bastard hurt you." He said-he was still pissed off. "Syaoran…" She whispered his name, leaning in to kiss him. He immediately calmed down upon the touch of her lips, and he felt guilty for scaring her. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He murmured. "No harm done." Sakura smiled softly. But still; she wanted to know why Kei had come after her and her sister after such a long time. At the moment, nothing made sense to her. "I won't deny it Syaoran; I'm scared of that man." Sakura murmured. "I said it before, and I'll say it again; I will protect you." He said. "Thank you…" she smiled.

Rena couldn't stand it. She was terrified-terrified of what could happen. She sat with her friends in their usual spot; they were talking about the new student, but she took no part in it. "Hey Rena, here he comes!" One of her friends said rather excitedly. Rena froze. "Well, well, if it isn't Rena." Kei said, sitting down next to her. _"What the hell do you want?"_ Rena hissed. "Wow, is that any way to speak to your boyfriend?" Kei asked. Rena's friends looked at her, shocked. She pushed him away. "Piss off-you're not my boyfriend!" She screamed. "Oh honey, no need to be so shy." He smirked, moving towards her. The girls that Rena had called her friends did nothing.

From across the yard Syaoron could see Rena backing away from Kei. She was screaming at him, and no one was doing anything. Instead they all gathered around to see what was going to happen. Kei grabbed her wrist and slipped the other around her waist in front of all of her so called friends. "Get away from me!" Rena screamed at him. "What the hell is that ass hole doing now?" Syaoran muttered, turning around. "Harassing my girlfriend it seems. I'll be back." His brother replied irritably, walking over to where Rena and her friends where.

He grabbed the boys shoulder, gripping it tightly. Kei didn't look happy to be interrupted at all. "Get away from her." Syaoron growled. Kei smiled and let go of Rena. "Touchy, touchy." He smirked. "Is this what you do at every school you start at? Harass girls and other people's girlfriends?" Syaoron asked. "Have I touched a nerve?" Kei laughed. "You're an ass hole, you know that?" Syaoron hissed. "Oh yes, but you see, Rena here…she's mine. And I always get what I want." Kei smiled, tracing her jaw line with his thumb. She was frozen with fear. Syaoron threw Kei against the nearby brick wall, hearing a satisfying crack in his arm. He was shocked to find that Kei stood up acting as if he felt no pain and walked away laughing. _Those healing abilities…_ he thought to himself. Rena's friends tried to comfort the distressed girl, but she looked at them furiously. "_Get away from me_!" she hissed at the girls. They backed away from her, and she backed to where Syaoron was standing. She could at least feel safe and trust him. "Let's go-these people aren't my friends." She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. Rena's hand was shaking. He entwined his fingers with hers and walked by her side back over to where his friends were, looking back at the smiling Kei-his new enemy.

**Owww. So what do you all think will happen? eheheh. I've been writing heaps of stuff n that. Don't think Rena's friends were really friends, were they? **

**Review? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	9. Unsafe

**I decided I'd be really nice and update sooner than expected. Eh.**

**Enjoy!**

It was dark. The cell was cold and the roof was leaking from the storm that was raging outside. There was a girl against the wall, her arms chained above her head and shackles around her ankles. Her long dark brown hair hung down around her frail body, her head hanging low. She seemed to be asleep. The door to her cell opened and someone stepped in; she woke and looked up, smirking at her visitor. "Heh, welcome back Kei; have you come to try and break me again?" she asked with a cocky smile. "You must be very uncomfortable in those chains, especially since they seal away all of your powers." Kei said matter of factly. The girl laughed. "Ha! Hardly. You can't break me, and you never will." She said. She almost seemed amused being stuck in such a depressing place. "You know, I met your two brothers today. You should have seen the look on Syaoran's face when I told him how great you looked in chains." Kei smiled. The girl snorted. "Yeah, Syaoran's always been the more dangerous of the two." She smirked. "Your other brother, however, as soon as I touched Rena I swear he could have wanted to kill me." Kei said with a hint of amusement. She burst into laughter. "You can't break either of those two-I taught them better." She laughed. "Oh it's not them I want to break, sweet heart, but that precious girl of mine, Rena." Kei laughed cruelly. "You'll regret this." She sighed. "Oh no, you'll regret feeling hope." He said, turning to leave and beaconing for a group of boys to come into the cell. "No matter how much your boys rape me or physically abuse me, I won't break, I promise." She declared. "We'll see." He said, leaving her to be raped and abused by his men. She said nothing, did nothing. She simply looked past them at the door, a look of determination in her fiery amber eyes.

Sakura was glad the day was over, and she was sure that Rena would be walking home with Syaoron. There was a knock at her office door which she had left open to let some air into the room. Syaoran was standing in the doorway. "Syaoran…" She blinked in surprise. "Do you want to go home together?" He asked. "I'd like that." She said as she gathered her things. He walked over to her, helping her put her things away. "I'm sorry about today…" she murmured. "What for?" Syaoran asked. "Kei-he's…a psychopath." Sakura said. "I thought so." He replied. "I don't want to be here at the school without you here…" she whispered. "I'm suspended for three days; you could just call in sick." He shrugged. "Perhaps…let's go; I don't like it here at the moment." Sakura said as she locked her office door.

They walked home together, Sakura staying quiet. "Sakura, do you feel safe at home?" Syaoran asked. "No, I can't feel safe at home anymore. Especially since Kei has found us again. He's extremely smart; he'll find where we live quickly." Sakura replied sadly. "Then let me stay with you, and Rena with my brother." He said. "Do you think we'll be safer that way…?" Sakura asked. "Or you can both stay at our place." He shrugged. Sakura smiled softly. "Rena might prefer that." She said. "I just want to keep you and your sister safe. My brother feels the same way." Syaoran said. She slipped her hand into his and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered.

Rena looked over as her sister entered the house, relief flooding her. Sakura immediately sat down with her, a smile making its way across her face. "What's that smile for?" Rena asked suspiciously. "So, how long have you two been dating?" Sakura asked curiously. Rena's eyes flicked around the room. "Uhh…two months?" she replied blushing. "I see; there's something I want to talk to you about." Sakura said softly. "Oh god, it's not the sex talk is it?" Rena groaned. Sakura burst into laughter, "No, no, of course not! Syaoran suggested we go and stay with them for a while…you know, since our parents are gone…we'll be safer…" she said. "Sis, are you sure?" Rena asked. "We'll be safer with them; they can protect us." Sakura said. "I agree with your sister and my brother, Rena." Syaoron said, stepping into the lounge room. "I didn't know you were here." Sakura blinked in surprise. "He took my bag up to my room for me since Alex decided to sit on me." Rena smiled while petting the small pup. "I see. So, what do you think?" Sakura asked. "I guess if you're both happy with it, then I'm happy too…" Rena murmured. "Cool-pack your things and we can go!" Syaoran yelled from outside. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on Rena." She giggled, pulling her sister from the couch and up to their rooms to pack their things.

As they walked back to the boys' place, a rather amusing conversation arose. "It's going to be interesting living with our teacher." Syaoron said. "Hmm, how so?" Syaoran asked curiously. "Well, she can get on our case whenever she wants to about homework." He replied. "And that's interesting how?" Syaoran asked. "What will she do if we refuse to do it?" His brother pointed out. "Who knows." Syaoran laughed. Rena giggled, "She's more likely to get on your case if you're falling behind in class." She said. "You two…" Sakura muttered under her breath. "What?" Syaoran asked. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Since you're being such an ass, how about you carry my bags?" she growled, shoving her bags into his chest and storming off. "I think you pissed her off." Rena laughed. "Why, what did we do?" they both asked. Rena shook her head. "She might be a teacher, but she's still eighteen like us. She's not the type of person to interfere with your studies unless she's seriously concerned." She replied. "And if I don't do my work?" Syaoran asked rather amused. "Well, that's your problem." Rena grinned. "Awesome…" he rolled his eyes.

Sakura already felt comfortable around the house-she'd been there enough times to grow used to it. "Just dump it anywhere." Syaoran said as he wandered off to the kitchen. Sakura looked at her watch; it was five thirty. "Suppose I should start correcting work…" She mumbled to herself as she disappeared upstairs to Syaoran's room to dump her things. Rena placed Alex down on the floor, watching as he ran around exploring the house. "Where'd you find him?" Syaoron asked curiously. "Long story short, I found him running away from the woods." Rena half lied. "Ok then." He shrugged it off.

Sakura didn't pull out the work until after dinner at around about seven thirty. As she sat in the lounge room correcting five classes of work, Syaoran draped himself over her shoulders. "What?" she asked. "So, what did I get on my S.A.C?" he asked. "Fail." She replied flatly. Rena burst into laughter. "Oh you just got told!" She said while laughing her head off. "I seriously hope that was a joke." He muttered. Sakura smiled, "Don't ask me things until I've corrected it then." She shrugged. "You know, if Sora found out you actually failed a S.A.C, she'd kill you." Syaoron laughed. "Oh shut up." Syaoran bit back. Sakura laughed; she was glad that they were still able to smile and laugh like they did, despite what Kei had told them earlier that day. It disturbed her to no end. Syaoran noticed the pained look on her face and held her hand. "Don't think about him." He murmured. Sakura looked over at Rena who was cheerfully doing her homework. "I don't want Rena anywhere near him…" she whispered. "Sakura, set your things aside and rest." Syaoran said. "I need to get this done…" She said, though she knew she probably should since she was feeling dizzy and rather unwell. "And you have a fever." He pointed out. Rena looked up, "I'll correct some of it for you while you rest?" she offered. "Thanks Ren…" Sakura smiled. "Excuse me for a minute; I think I'm going to be sick…" Sakura dismissed herself and hurried to the front door as it was closer than the bathroom. Rena pulled the work over to her and changed to red pen so that she could circle any mistakes that she could pick up in the work while Syaoran went after Sakura. "You really do try to help out your sister whenever you can, don't you?" Syaoron said. "We've both been through a lot, and she stresses out so much sometimes it drives me insane. So, I always want to be able to help her when she needs it, even if she denies needing help." Rena smiled. "That's good." He smiled.

The fresh air felt nice; Sakura didn't actually vomit, but it sure as hell felt like she was going to. _Ok, just focus. _She told herself. But it was no use; the pain was too much. She looked up as Syaoran appeared with panadol and a glass of water. "Thanks." She smiled as she took the medication and glass from him. "Sakura, you have got to stop over doing things." Syaoran said. "I'm not…" she tried to argue. "Yes you are; look at yourself, you're sick." He said. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "You're saying that a lot today; you should stop that, too." He smirked. "But-

"No, don't say anything." He said as he placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "Here, take your temperature." He said as he handed her a thermometer. She did as she was told; she was sitting on 39.2 degrees. "You, madam, are very sick. Bed for you." Syaoran pulled her inside, despite her protests. "Don't argue with me, Sakura." He said. "But Syaoran…" she continued to protest as he pulled her up the stairs. He pulled her into his bedroom where she still intended to put up and argument about needing to get everything corrected and graded. "What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep?" he sighed in frustration. She stayed quiet. "Look, I just need to get these essays marked and I'll go to sleep." She said. "Or they can wait until morning." He muttered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please, just get some rest." He insisted. "Fine…what are you doing to do with the rest of your night?" she asked. "Isn't that obvious? I'll stay with you." He replied. Sakura shook her head-she should have known he'd do that. "Of course you are." She murmured.

**We know she's alive xD And Sakura and Rena are now living with the boys. What mischief will they get up to? Sakura gets sick a lot...**

**Review?**


	10. In The Forest

**Casually, casually updating two chapters at a time.**

**Enjoy.**

As Sakura lay in bed, she couldn't help but think of her past. Now that Kei was back, there was no end to the haunting memories. She hated it. They span around and around her head, and it only succeeded in making her even sicker. She'd begun to shiver, and as far as she knew Syaoran was already asleep. She attempted to move to get up, but he stopped her and pushed her back into the pillows. He reached down to the end of his bed and unfolded a blanket he'd set aside for her in case she needed it during the night and wrapped her in it. "Sakura, you're still thinking about Kei, aren't you?" He murmured as he pulled her closer to him. "…yeah…" she replied. "What happened in your past that has you and Rena so frightened that you can't even feel safe in your own home?" Syaoran asked seriously. "Please don't make me tell you yet…" she whispered sadly. "I'll lay off now because you're sick, but I want you to tell me, even if it is just in parts." He replied. "Promise you won't hate me afterwards…" she whispered. "How could I? I love you." He said. She smiled and kissed him, "I love you too." She replied. "But my past is dark." She said. "So is mine." He shrugged. "Nothing fazes you, does it?" she giggled. "Nope." He said, making a popping sound on the p.

Yuui sat in his home looking at his wedding photo; Sora had been missing for almost a year now. He missed her every day, and every day he would go looking for her in hopes of finding her in the woods where they'd last been. He was disturbed by what Syaoran had told him of the new student, Kei, and the note that Syaoran had been given to antagonise him. He wondered if she was alright; if she was scared, severely hurt. He could hardly sleep, and he wouldn't sleep until he knew she was safe.

She tugged on the chains, putting her plan into action. She stopped as soon as she heard footsteps sounding outside her cell. It was Kei. "It's rather early for you to be up and walking around, don't you think, mutt?" she smirked. "Ah yes, but you know how much we werewolves love the moon." He replied smugly. "Indeed, but it depends on what type of moon you're talking about. I wasn't aware you liked having people flash their arses at you." She laughed. Kei grabbed her by the throat. "Oh Sora dear, you should really watch that tongue of yours." He growled. She grinned, "Sorry pal, but you chose to mess with the wrong girl." She retorted. "We'll see. Your brothers and husband are out looking for you; maybe I should go say hello." He smiled. "Careful with the magicians; they're lethal." Sora smirked. He slapped her hard across the face and left, laughing like a maniac.

But he underestimated her.

Having inherited strong magical powers from her mother's side of the family and being a werewolf on her father's side made her a force to be reckoned with. The full moon only gave her more strength; strength that she'd been gaining in the last eleven months so that she could break free of her prison and foil his plans. She gave one hard yank and the chains that were binding her wrists up above her head came loose, falling down around her. She freed her ankles, and since she'd broken the chains, the seals binding her magic had no effect on her any longer. Men had come rushing down to her cell to see what was going on; as soon as they came through the door, Sora swung the chains at her enemies and dealing deadly lightning shocks to their bodies. They fell limply to the floor and she simply strutted out of her cell, taking out anyone who dared to try and apprehend her.

Once she was out of the building she was being held in, Sora transformed into her wolf form since she had more speed that way, and bolted. She knew the forest well, and taking in her surroundings she was able to figure out what direction she needed to head in.

When Sakura woke Syaoran wasn't with her; it was roughly one o'clock in the morning, and she figured he had just gotten up to do something and would be back shortly, so she fell back to sleep. The moonlight was shining through the window and onto the bed; it reminded her of her past. She pushed the memory away and rolled over; Syaoran had just walked back into the room. She looked at him for a moment and realised he was soaking wet. "Why do you look like you've just gone for a run in the rain?" she asked. "Why are you awake?" he asked. "I woke up…it's probably the fever and I'm beginning to feel a migraine…" she replied. He walked over and placed his hand against her forehead. "Your fever's gone down a little. Do you want something for your head?" he asked. He didn't intend to tell her where he'd been. "No, it's alright." She replied. "Alright…" he murmured. "Well where did you go?" Sakura asked again. "Please don't ask…" he said. "…sorry." She murmured. "Don't worry; I would never betray you or cheat on you. I might be an ass hole, but I'm not stupid." He reassured her. "I know; I trust you…I just worry about you…" she whispered. "Why? There's nothing to worry about." He murmured. "Your sister is _missing_. Of course I'm worried." Sakura said, standing up and moving over to where he was. "Don't hug me I'm soaking wet." He said. But she didn't hug him; instead she removed his shirt and then hugged him, not caring that he was dripping wet. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked into hers. "You're sick." He said. "The best way to get rid of a fever is to sweat it out or so they say." She smiled cheekily.

Yuui had given up for the night; it was bucketing down with rain and he was soaking wet. Syaoran and his brother had already returned home-they said something about needing to get back before they were suspected of anything…whatever that meant. "Sora…" he murmured to himself. He missed her more than anything. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk back the way he came, but stopped as he saw something from the corner of his eye. He looked up to see someone standing nearby a couple of trees, leaning on one for support.

Sora smiled to herself. She suspected that her two brothers and her husband had been looking for her whenever they had the chance. She leant against a nearby tree, dizziness taking over. Yuui was looking at her with confusion, shock coming over him as he realised that it was her. She collapsed, falling to the wet forest floor and blacking out.

He rushed over to Sora's side, shocked at the state of her body. She was covered in cuts and scars and bruises. Blood ran down her legs and she was bleeding from a gash in her back. He placed his hand against her forehead; she was running a high fever. Using magic, he snapped the chains from her wrists and ankles revealing raw and scarred flesh, making him cringe. He picked her up and carried her away from the forest, calling an ambulance as soon as he felt that she was safe from harm. "Where have you been…?" he murmured aloud to himself. He could hear the sirens and he felt relieved when the paramedics finally arrived as Sora's condition was getting worse. They immediately got her into the ambulance and hooked her up to a drip and a heart monitor; she'd lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure was dropping drastically. "We're losing her!" one of the paramedics yelled. Yuui felt panic. Was he going to lose her for good?

**I do keep forgetting. S.A.C, or SAC, stands for School Assessed Coursework for those who do not know. **

**And the boys disappear during the night to look for their sister. naww.  
We know that Sora is actually alive and has escaped, but will Yuui lose her for good this time? Find out in the next chapter! xD xD **


	11. Sora's Return

**SORA HAS ARRIVED! And is in hospital. TADAAAA! SORA GOODNESS. ENJOYYYY!**

Syaoran woke to the phone ringing; it was five o'clock in the morning. _Who the hell is calling at this hour in the morning?_ He thought to himself irritably as he reached over and grabbed the phone. "What?" He answered, annoyed. "_Sorry to wake you but it's urgent." _Yuui spoke. Syaoran looked to Sakura who had woken and was looking at him curiously. "What is it?" he asked. "_We've found Sora; she's at the hospital."_ Yuui replied. Syaoran froze. "Is she alright?" Syaoran asked quickly. "_She was in a critical condition, but she's fine now. She's just asleep."_ He replied. "Ok, thanks for calling." Syaoran murmured and ended the call. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly. "Sora's at the hospital; she was in a critical condition, but she's stabilised now." He replied. "It's way past visiting hours…but why don't you go and see her?" Sakura suggested. "I'll go and see her first thing in the morning, but what I will do is tell my brother." He yawned and got up, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt. Sakura pulled herself out of bed too and pulled on her dressing gown. She followed him down to his brother's room and he knocked on the door before entering. Syaoron sat up and yawned-Rena was practically dead asleep beside him face first in the pillow. "How does she breathe…?" Sakura muttered. "What are you doing out of bed? You're sick." Syaoran asked. "Why are you waking me up at five o'clock in the morning?" Syaoron muttered. "Sora's been found; she's at the hospital. I'm going to go visit her in the morning." Syaoran replied. "So they've found her…" he murmured. "Yeah. Yuui called just before." Syaoran said. "I'll come with you." His brother said. "What about Sakura and Rena…who looks dead…apart from the rise and fall of her ribs…" Syaoran half laughed. "We can always come with you." Sakura said. "I guess…and if you're still sick?" he asked irritably. Sakura looked away. "Uhh…" she didn't know. "Yeah you're coming with me." He muttered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to bed.

When Sora woke she was shocked to find that she was alive. She sat bolt upright and looked around her. "I'M ALIVE-wait, where am I?" She announced pretty much to the whole world. She felt something shift beside her and she looked over, blinking in complete surprise. Yuui was asleep with his head resting on the edge of the bed she was in. Sora noticed that she was pretty much covered in bandages. But it didn't bother her. She smiled and messed up his hair, waking him up. "Still the same as always." He muttered, sitting up and smiling at her. "I'm back." She smiled. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I was so scared…" he whispered. She sighed, "I always was one to worry you." She laughed. "How can you laugh about this?! You've been badly hurt!" Yuui cried. "Oh come now, you know me better than anyone! Nothing can break me." She said. "Sometimes I wish you'd take things a little more seriously, you know?" he sighed. "Don't hide your feelings from me. How many times do I have to say that?" Yuui said softly. "I'm sorry. It's all I can do to stop myself from breaking down. And I made a promise to myself that I would destroy that little shit." She smiled widely. "You're scary, you know that?" He said, still not letting go of her. "Of course I know that; I was the one who taught my brothers." She laughed. Yuui looked over as the door opened and a couple of doctors stepped in. "Oh, you're awake." The doctor said; she was tall and had light brownish blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back. She had kind deep pink eyes and was smiling at the two. "I sure am." Sora smiled. "For someone who's been through what you've been through, I'm surprised you can smile." The doctor laughed. "Nothing can break me." Sora said proudly. "Great, because we need to take a few more tests." The doctor said. "Get the needles away from meeee!" She said, squeezing Yuui half to death. "Do you want to get better?" Yuui asked irritably. "You. Suck." She muttered. "You know you love me." He smirked. "Why do you do this to me?" She pouted.

The argument continued. "Oh for the last time, you are not coming!" Syaoran argued. "I'm fine!" Sakura shouted. "Oh yeah? Say that to your temperature reading!" He growled. They had been arguing all morning; Sakura's temperature had been fluctuating and she'd called in sick, and as Syaoran was suspended he wasn't going to school. Rena and Syaoron had decided not to go either, since they were going to go see Sora, and Sakura had been told to stay home and rest much to her displeasure. "Oh for crying out loud! I really don't want to be alone right now!" Sakura reminded him. "Fine; but as soon as we get home you are going to rest!" He said. "You are so _frustrating_!" Sakura growled. "Says she who's running a high temperature and refuses to rest." He muttered under his breath. Rena sighed, "It's like they're newlyweds." She muttered. "Ha! They sure act like it." Syaoron said. "I told you before-I'm fine!" Sakura argued. "Let's go." Syaoran muttered, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. "Hmph!" Sakura followed him, pissed off about their argument. She knew he was right, but she was scared.

As Sakura walked with them to the hospital, she began to feel faint. She couldn't see what was in front of her properly and tripped into Syaoran who was walking in front of her. He caught her and shook his head. "I told you." He said, kneeling down and pulling her onto his back. "He's right sis." Rena said. "Mmm…I don't want to…be alone…" She said, breathing heavily. "I could have just asked one of my friends to come over." Syaoran muttered. "Looks like she doesn't trust anyone else." His brother said. "Apparently so." He sighed. "When you get home…you better do your homework…" Sakura mumbled, falling asleep.

Sora looked up and smiled as her two brothers walked into the room; she noticed the two girls that were with them-one on Syaoran's back and the other seeming to be off daydreaming. "So, get laid yet?" She asked her two brothers with a big smile. "Yep, she's definitely back." Syaoran rolled his eyes and put Sakura in a chair so that she could be little more comfortable. "Aww, it's so good to see you two!" she hugged the two boys, letting off a few low level electric waves. "Sora, where have you been?" Syaoron asked. "I've been pissing off a certain nineteen year old called Kei." Sora said casually. Rena froze. "So, he's trying to ruin your life too?" Sakura asked, standing up and staggering over to Syaoran. "Oh he can try all he wants, but he won't succeed because I'm too fabulous." Sora grinned. "So, who are you two girls exactly?" Sora asked as she realised she hadn't been introduced. "I'm Sakura and that's my twin sister Rena. I'm their teacher." Sakura replied; she was weak from illness. "For a teacher, you sure are incredibly young." Sora blinked. "Sakura, why aren't you at the school?" Yuui asked. "She's sick and refuses to stay home. I thought geniuses were supposed to be smart." Syaoran muttered. "You…" Sakura growled. "A genius huh? That explains it." Sora laughed. "So, are you also his girlfriend?" She asked Sakura curiously. "Yep." Syaoran replied. "SCANDALOUS." Sora had a rather evil looking smile on her face. "Uhoh." Syaoron said. Rena stayed quiet. She left the room and sat outside; she couldn't let them see how frightened she was. "Rena…?" Sakura called out after sister-she knew exactly how much she feared the name of their enemy. She went to follow her sister, but fainted instead. "You should get her home." Sora smiled. "We're glad you're safe." Syaoron said. "I know, and I'm sure I'll be out any day now-I'm so sick of the tests and needles-UGH." Sora said with frustration. "We'll come see you again soon." Syaoran said. "If I hear that you've been falling behind in class, you're punishment will be severe bucko." Sora growled. The two boys flinched; the only person they were afraid of was their sister.

Sakura woke up in bed with Alex sleeping next to her. "Hey boy, guess I over did it again, didn't I?" she said, patting him. "You sure scared the hell out of Syaoran." Rena said. Sakura sat up and noticed that Rena was the only person apart from her in the room. "Where's Syaoran?" She asked. Rena smiled. "He's downstairs making something to eat for you." Rena smiled. "Sorry to worry you, Ren." Sakura said sadly. "As long as you get better, then that's all that matters." Her sister smiled and hugged her like a spastic. "Rena-you're choking me!" Sakura said. "Ehe!" Rena giggled, squirming all over her sister like she always did when she was in a really good mood.

When Syaoran entered he was rather surprised by the sight before him; Sakura's top was hanging off her shoulders and Rena was on top of her, tickling her. "Well…" he said as he walked over and placed the tray he was carrying on the bedside draws. "Hi Syaoran…" Sakura greeted with a bit of an embarrassed smile. Rena continued to tickle her sister despite her protests. "Rena-stop! Syaoran help me!" She said while laughing hysterically. "Mmm, nope." He replied. "Hey Rena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Syaoron had entered the room. Alex ran over to him and ran around his feet playfully. He picked up the small wolf and carried it over to Rena who took it from his hands. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Come with me for a moment." He said. "Ok." She sang cheerfully and left the room, basically skipping. Sakura looked to the meal that had been set aside for her and smiled. "You made this for me?" She asked. "Does it look like I made it for myself?" He asked sarcastically. "Thank you." She smiled. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and using one arm pulled her in for a hug. "Syaoran…?" she said. "You scared the crap out of me, you know that?" he said with a hint of annoyance. "Sorry…" she mumbled apologetically. "Don't do it again." He said. "I promise I won't." She smiled, hugging him back.

Rena followed Syaoron downstairs, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He looked out the window; it was sunny. "Let's go for a walk." He said. "Umm…ok?" she replied. They left the house and ended up walking to the park where they sat down together; strangely enough there weren't any children playing there. "What's on your mind?" Rena asked. "It's about your pet wolf. What really happened?" he asked. "…You see-'

"I finally found you."

The couple looked up to find a blonde girl standing there. "Oops. Umm, hi?" Rena laughed awkwardly.

**Well, now we have some fun? LOL.**

**Review? :3**


	12. The Two Magicians

**YAYYYY ENJOY!**

"Where's the wolf?" The girl asked. "Who the hell are you?" Syaoron responded. "Why should I tell you?" she bit back coldly. Rena stood up and faced the girl. "What will you do with the poor thing?" Rena asked. "He's part of an experiment Black Rose is conducting." The girl replied. Rena flinched and then regained her composure; she didn't want to act like she was afraid. "So, you're with _him._ Be prepared for pain." Rena said, taking off her coat and handing it to Syaoron who looked at her, confused. "Rena, what are you doing?" he asked. "Don't worry; I can deal with this." Rena said with a smile. "Be careful." He said.

She knew how to fight well, but felt that she had lost her touch after her incident with Kei. "So, he still conducts those cruel and stupid experiments on wolves and humans?" she asked bitterly. "It's necessary." The girl replied. "Well then, it's now necessary for me to kick your ass." Rena smirked. The girl attacked her, but Rena was faster. She was quick to move and counter attack, sending a quick punch to the gut. "Wow. You suck." Rena sighed disappointedly. "Sakura might get worried about you, Rena." Syaoron reminded her. "Yeah, yeah." She muttered. She took out her earring and used her power to return it to its true form; a golden staff that had wings and pink and clear crystals hanging from the ring around the wings. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to erase your memory." Rena said to the girl. "No you won't." The girl hissed. "You know how powerful I am; I suggest you either start running or give up." Rena said darkly. Sparks emitted around her staff, and lifting it up and tapping it on the ground she manipulated the earth and wind together, rocks jutting out of the ground around her enemy. "Too slow." Rena smirked. Syaoron didn't know that Rena was a magician. He was surprised at the amount of power she could use as well. "Well, time to erase your memory!" Rena said cheerfully before casting the necessary magic to erase the girl's memory, and once she was unconscious Rena released the girl from her earthy prison and left her to lay on the ground. "Well, that's that done." She said as her staff returned to an earring that she put back in her ear. "Now we can talk in peace." She grinned. "Great." He smiled.

Syaoran sat at his desk doing his work that he'd been given to complete during his suspension. Sakura climbed out of the bed and looked over his shoulder at the work he was doing-it was maths. "Looks like a simple algebraic equation to me." Sakura said. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked. "Can't sleep." She mumbled, picking up his pen and rearranging the equation. "Geniuses." He muttered. "You should stick that formula I wrote down for you in your bound reference." Sakura murmured. "Thanks…" he said. "Come to the shower with me?" She asked. "Yep." He replied, throwing down his pencil and following her to the shower.

Rena came skipping through the door with Syaoron behind her. Sakura looked up from the couch; she was wearing her dressing gown while she corrected work. "Who'd you beat up?" Sakura asked. "That chick that chased me to school a month or two ago." Rena replied cheerfully. "Did you remember to erase her memory?" Sakura asked. "Yup!" she said. "Can you erase memories as well?" Syaoron asked. "Yeah." Sakura replied. "For you to be able to erase memories, you have to be a very powerful magic user. The only other two-or three-that I know who can erase memories are Sora, Yuui and Fai." Syaoran said, looking at his brother. "We prefer to keep our magic a secret." Rena said. "What area or element do you specialise in? Sora's lightning." Syaoran asked curiously. Rena and Sakura blinked in confusion. "We specialise in all area's-that's all we've ever known." The two said at the same time. The two boys were completely shocked-they were that strong!? "So…what sort of magic did you use in the park then?" Syaoron asked Rena. "Hmm…a mixture of wind, lightning and earth, I guess." Rena replied as if it was nothing. "Fuck me." Syaoran was completely amazed. "Later sweetheart." Sakura smiled. "Anyway, can you do the same Sakura?" Syaoron asked. "Yeah; you see these?" she pulled back her hair revealing her ear that had three piercings; two gold studs with pink stones pierced her upper ear and one that was in the shape of some sort of wing of sorts in her lobe. "The two pink crystal studs are power sealers. The wing is a staff in the form of an earring; it's the same for both, and when we manifest them together…' she pulled out both earrings and threw them up in the air where they changed into a taller staff than the one Rena had used back in the park. And instead of only being half of a pair of wings, it was the full pair complete with diamond-like gems that hung from it. 'This is the true form of the staff we possess. Pretty cool, huh?" Sakura grinned. "What happens if you take out the two earrings in your upper ear?" Syaoran asked with a smirk. "Well, I'd probably blow up the house by accident of course." Sakura replied cheerfully. "Accident, she says." Syaoron and Rena laughed. Sakura smiled innocently as she snapped the staff in half and it returned to the form of earrings so she could put them back in. "Wait-if you're so powerful, then why are you so afraid of Kei?" Syaoran asked. Sakura hit him over the back of the head with a text book. "I told you not to speak that name in front of my sister, douche bag." She growled. But Rena seemed to be daydreaming. "Hm? Did you say something?" Rena asked. "Nope, nothing." All three replied. "I haven't used my powers in a while-I thought I'd gotten rusty!" Rena laughed. "I highly doubt that could ever happen to you-you are my sister, after all." Sakura smirked. "True, true." Rena agreed. Sakura laughed.

Sora sat in her bed playing a DS game when the doctor came in. "Hey Sora; it's time for your needle." The doctor smiled. Sora shut the DS and glared at the doctor. She jumped up and stole her coat, running out of the room yelling "DOBY IS FREEEEEE" as she ran down the hall. Yuui walked back into the room coming back from the café downstairs just as Sora ran past him. "What the hell…" he muttered. "You're wife, she's a handful." The doctor laughed. "Hang on; I'll go catch her for you." Yuui said placing down the two cups he was carrying and chasing after Sora.

Yuui stood with his back against the wall, waiting for Sora to run past. As soon as she did he grabbed the back of the coat she'd taken from the doctor, making her trip over and land face first into the floor. "Yuui…" she growled. "Yes?" he asked. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, faking tears. "Why do you make me go through tortuuuuure!?" she cried. "You can survive the crazy torture techniques that Kei administered on you, but you can't stand being treated at the hospital. What is wrong with you?" He sighed. "NOTHING." She responded angrily. "Yep…and I'm sure you got plenty of them while you were held captive." He muttered. "Damn straight I'm going to kill those sneaky little pricks." She grumbled as he literally dragged her back to her hospital room. "Noooo don't make me suffer the prick!" She complained. "Congratulations. Get over it." He smiled sarcastically. "You're cruel!"

"I'm married to you."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm supposed to look after you."

"Oh yeah…HEYYY!"

Yuui laughed evilly as he pulled her back into her room where he had to hold her down for the needle that was administered quick and easy. "I hate you Yuui." She pouted. "I love you too." He smiled at her.

**Magicians and Werewolves :3 Sakura and Rena are pretty awesome yeah? **

**I think Rena had a bit too much fun…hahaha. I love this story :3**


End file.
